Raymus Antilles/Leyendas
Raymus Antilles fue el capitán de la Corbeta CR90 Tantive IV desde la época de las Guerras Clon hasta su muerte en el 0 ABY a manos de Darth Vader. Sirvió a la Real Armada Civil de Alderaan bajo el mando del senador Bail Prestor Organa. A pesar de compartir el mismo apellido, el capitán Antilles no estaba relacionado con el piloto rebelde Wedge Antilles y era tio adoptivo de Leia. Biografía Raymus Antilles era un nativo del pacífico planeta Alderaan, el tío de Corla Metonae y estaba emparentado con la reina Breha Organa. Aunque era miembro de este linaje real, él mismo prescindió de todos los títulos. Vestía el uniforme gris icónico de capitán de nave de Alderaan, y llevaba un bláster. A raíz de la transmisión de la Orden 66, el capitán Antilles intentó recuperar al máximo número de Jedis sobrevivientes. Bail Organa le ayudó a localizar a Obi-Wan Kenobi y a Yoda. Antilles transportó de vuelta a los Jedi a Coruscant y luego los trasladó al centro médico de Polis Massa. Cuando volvió a Alderaan a bordo de la Tantive VI, fue en compañía de los androides R2-D2 y C-3PO, así como de una niña recién adoptada por Bail, Leia. Para preservar el secreto del verdadero origen de la niña, Organa ordenó a Antilles que a C-3PO le fuera borrada la memoria, a pesar de que R2-D2 consiguió evitar este destino. Durante los próximos diecinueve años, Raymus Antilles siguió al mando de la Tantive VI, pero fue separado de C-3PO y R2-D2 hasta casi inmediatamente antes del 0 ABY. Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, Raymus, entonces miembro de la Alianza Rebelde, recibió la corbeta CR90 el Corazón Hendido como un regalo. Tomó esta nave en algunas de sus misiones más peligrosas en lugar de la Tantive IV. En la Batalla espacial en Kuat, él, personalmente, destruyó seis astilleros Imperiales en la órbita del planeta, con el fin de comenzar la operación de robo de los prototipos de Ala-X. Estuvo involucrado en muchas otras misiones rebeldes. Más tarde, al mando de la Tantive IV, formó parte de la misión que interceptó los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte. thumb|150px|El Capitán Antilles es asesinado por Vader Durante la batalla sobre Tatooine, dirigió al Escuadrón Azul desde la cabina de la Tantive IV. Cuando el Destructor Estelar Devastador capturó su barco y la Legión 501 irrumpió en la cabina del piloto, fue capturado y llevado ante Darth Vader. El Lord Sith estranguló a Antilles (sin la Fuerza) después de que él se negara a dar información sobre la ubicación de los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte. El Señor Oscuro arrojó su cuerpo a la pared después de quitarle la vida. Personalidad y rasgos Raymus Antilles fue sensato, educado en la diplomacia, y un buen piloto. También fue un simpatizante de la Alianza Rebelde y tenía habilidad para pasar los bloqueos Imperiales, pero carecía de experiencia como líder de las tropas en tierra. Entre bastidores Raymus Antilles fue interpretado por Peter Geddis y Rohan Nichol en Una Nueva Esperanza y La Venganza de los Sith, respectivamente. George Lucas propuso que Denis Lawson, el actor que interpretó a Wedge Antilles en la trilogía original, pudiera hacer de Raymus Antilles. Sin embargo, Lawson rechazó la oferta, y Lucas regresó a su elección original, Nichol. Rohan Nichol sufrió un accidente al afeitarse, se hizo una mella que no dejaba de sangrar antes de la filmación de La venganza de los Sith. Tras disculparse con George Lucas por la mancha, éste respondió en tono de broma que "debes haberlo conseguido en las Guerras Clon." De acuerdo con el capítulo 5 de las guías visuales, Raymus pesaba 79 kilogramos. Raymus contra Colton En la novelización del Episodio IV, el capitán estrangulado por Vader parece ser llamado “Colton”. C-3PO se refiere a un “capitán Colton”. Tal vez el personaje en La Venganza de los Sith no era el mismo "capitán Antilles" asesinado por Darth Vader; Colton fue identificado como un posible Raymus Antilles hijo, nombrado en honor del compañero de éste, Jeremoch Colton. Sin embargo Leland Chee confirmó más tarde que los capitanes de ambas películas son la misma persona. Apariciones * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novela juvenil *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Empire: Princess... Warrior'' *''Star Wars'' radio drama *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novela *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Shield of Lies'' Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' Fuentes *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Insider 90'' * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Visual Guides'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Pilotos Categoría:Alderaanianos Categoría:Pilotos Rebeldes Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Miembros de la Alianza Rebelde